


An accident

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: ABO设定艾吉奥Omega 茄alpha 二代时间线有一点点道具（画笔）play/避孕药提及可能不是那么甜（？
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 14





	An accident

“这是今年最后一瓶抑制剂，我是说，我能给你的最后一瓶。”  
“你总有办法的，我的大师。”

艾吉奥躲在屋顶的障碍物里，然后模糊地想起来达芬奇的话。这是最后一瓶，他晃了晃瓶子，把快见底的药水一饮而尽。那东西很苦，苦到他忍不住皱眉。他明白那点抑制剂根本不够用，就像一杯水无法拯救一个快要渴死的旅人，堪堪盖过瓶底的抑制剂根本压不下他下身涌起的热潮。  
刺客知道自己需要什么，但是看看他在哪，屋顶的弓箭手还在巡逻，玫瑰花苑离得不远，只是一个发情的，没有被标记过的omega带来的香味足够掀翻妓院的屋顶。  
该死的发情期。他太忙了，各种繁杂琐事以及莱昂纳多的抑制剂几乎让刺客忘记自己omega的身份。

后颈的腺体在持续发热，他闻到了葡萄酒的味道。

感谢上帝，屋顶的弓箭手是个beta，或者鼻子不好。至少他没有闻到屋顶被布帘遮住的空间里散发出的浓郁酒香。这可能是刺客今天唯一幸运的地方。艾吉奥紧了紧披风，趁着对方转身的空挡翻身摔进草堆。稻草包裹的触感舒适温暖，像一个宽容的拥抱。  
他没敢在草堆里停留太久，巡逻的士兵随时可能出现，而所有队长都是alpha。他尚且能在发情期真正到来前和几个beta打上几回合，但是一个alpha?  
刺客再一次裹紧披风，他明白自己能去的地方只剩下一个，即便它的主人同样是一位alpha。  
被莱昂操一顿好过被随便什么人上了。他头昏脑涨地想着，发情期让人软手软脚，刺客差点夹着一屁股的前液从工作室的窗框踩空。实际上他能跑到这还没有被人发现已经称得上奇迹了。  
他终于从窗户摔进画家的工作室，然后用最后一点体力把自己塞进椅子里。

画家在卧室里写写画画，在临睡前来拜访的灵感让他连外衣都没来得及脱下。这也让他没有错过窗户边重物坠地的声音。这个点来造访工作室的人只会是艾吉奥，但他从未见过刺客弄出这么大动静。平日里他就像一只鹰，轻巧地降落在工作室里，只要刺客不想就没有人能发现他。  
莱昂纳多掌灯走出卧室，看到椅子上的白色人影。  
“莱昂，”刺客蜷缩成一团，声音粘稠性感，“我想我遇到麻烦了。”  
浓郁的葡萄酒香塞满了整个工作室，莱昂纳多意识到发生了什么。  
“你发情了。”他跌跌撞撞地走近刺客，酒香猛烈地撩拨着他的性欲，画家甚至觉得自己比缩在椅子上的年轻人还要软手软脚。  
厚重的布料也掩盖不住莱昂纳多下身迅速鼓起的一团东西，艾吉奥的眼睛立刻黏了在上面，他能想到朋友操进来的瞬间会有多爽。天啊，一个alpha和一个没有被标记过的omega共处一室，还能发生什么。  
他来就是为了这个。  
莱昂纳多摸了摸艾吉奥额头，他们同时抖了一下。刺客是因为他的挚友，一个alpha带来的刺激；画家则是被对方滚烫的体温狠狠烫了一下。莱昂纳多触电般收回手，坚称阁楼里还有一瓶抑制剂，然后慌慌张张地消失在楼梯转角。  
艾吉奥不在乎画家说了什么，热潮——性欲——让他急切地想甩掉自己身上的所有布料。哪怕他没有得到一点安抚，画家工作室的气味依旧能让他安心沉浸在性欲里。年轻的刺客蜷缩在椅子里，椅背和扶手圈出来的空间很小，但这没妨碍他从踩掉鞋子开始，然后是刺客袍复杂的腰带。皮带上的铁扣耗费了他绝大多数耐心，当他终于把裤子踢到一边，后穴涌出的水彻底毁了身下包着布料的椅面。  
“莱昂纳多……”他声音嘶哑又饱含情欲，他闻到了画家身上信息素的味道，自楼上铺散开。诚然画家的信息素在平时和他本人一样温和无害，有一次他甚至凑近对方的腺体闻了一会。但是现在，蜂蜜的香味浓郁到快要实体化，粘稠地包裹住刺客。  
艾吉奥没怎么思考自己应该有点羞耻心的问题，他把腿架上了椅子扶手，上半身倒在椅子里，被打湿的布料把他后背的皮肤磨得痒痒。而他湿漉漉的，没有被满足的后穴就直接暴露在空气里。  
莱昂纳多的画笔在不远处，艾吉奥试图去拿又发现差了点距离，而他没有直起腰的力气。于是他把手指塞进嘴里舔舐，舌头缠上手指的触感让他身下再一次涌出一股液体。他开始尝试想象自己舔舐的是其他东西。  
他抽出手指，湿漉漉地探进自己后穴。不够，远远不够，这点刺激甚至称不上隔靴搔痒。他需要的是一个alpha，他需要自己的挚友。  
“莱昂纳多!”艾吉奥几乎在吼，“别去找什么该死的抑制剂，我知道你听得到，下来。”

莱昂纳多知道楼上什么都没有，他只是逃避。天才当然明白接下来会发生什么，一个发情的、没有被标记过的omega在一个alpha家里，他们会迎来几场粘稠的情事。用亲吻和爱抚填补做爱的间隙，他们会像所有的alpha和omega一样因为信息素感到幸福并且满足，仿佛置身于天堂。  
但是结束之后呢。他要怎么面对艾吉奥。诚然他有这个想法很久了，但他从来不敢向挚友透露分毫。他能一次次地提供抑制剂和任何能帮助到他的东西，唯独不敢让自己的感情泄露分毫。他一直以朋友的身份站在刺客身后，从未迈出越界的一步，更不敢想象发情期结束后要如何与艾吉奥相处。最有可能的是从此分道扬镳。  
画家翻出来一个瓶子，装着透明的琥珀色液体。那不是抑制剂，但能让即将发生的错误变得不那么无法挽回。  
莱昂纳多把瓶子攥在手心，转身关上房门。

工作室像一个打翻了所有酒桶的酒窖，葡萄酒香几乎能把人熏醉。莱昂纳多无端想到  
莱昂纳多走到艾吉奥身边，刺客的手指还塞在身下，眼睛泛着湿漉漉的光，他确实哭了，因为得不到挚友的爱抚和亲吻，以及后穴如何搅动抠挖也无法缓解的热潮。莱昂纳多简直要为自己的自制力鼓掌——他居然没有直接脱掉裤子操下去。  
画家弯下腰舔舐他的眼泪，蜂蜜的甜香铺天盖地地压过来。艾吉奥抬头索吻，闭着眼寻找莱昂纳多的嘴唇。  
接着一个冰凉的东西贴到他唇边，他不情不愿地睁开眼，勉强认出玻璃瓶的轮廓。  
“这是什么……别跟我说这是抑制剂。”  
“不是，但你必须喝下去，”画家难得的强硬，他没敢开口解释那是什么，即使他的阴茎正硬邦邦地顶着对方的屁股。  
他想艾吉奥不想也不应该会在这个年纪要个孩子什么的。  
“好的，我的大师，如你所愿。”刺客乖顺地把头转回来，就着画家的手把那瓶药水吞进肚子。那东西很苦，从舌尖一路滑进喉咙，苦到他皱起眉毛，像是喝下一捧毒药。  
“所以我们现在可以开始了吗。”

莱昂纳多只来得及把裤子扒下来，阴茎弹出来的下一刻艾吉奥就试图抓着它往身下塞。他的后穴已经被玩弄到松软，正一张一合地渴求alpha的东西操进来。画家掐住他的腿根往前压，感谢刺客生活的锻炼，艾吉奥对这非常适应，甚至抱住了大腿方便画家下一步的动作。  
“哦...艾吉奥...”莱昂纳多侧过头亲吻他的膝盖，下身用和温柔完全不沾边的动作把阴茎塞进了年轻人的后穴。  
他们同时发出一声呻吟。  
莱昂纳多的阴茎滚烫，操进来的同时还在胀大。艾吉奥感受到自己在被塞满，他渴求这一刻太久了，从屋顶上开始，他一直在渴求挚友的阴茎。被塞满的感觉让他好受了一点，因为热潮而涣散的神智一点点恢复。  
年轻的刺客伸手搂住画家的脖子，他开始想要一个拥抱——就像所有omega会渴求他的alpha一样。  
莱昂纳多的衣服蹭的他痒痒，那件绣满了金色花纹的衣服，层层叠叠，复杂华丽并且隔绝了他们肌肤相亲的可能。莱昂纳多的手还掐着他的腿根，他只能自己动手解开那些花哨的蝴蝶结。先是画家的披风，接着是外衣硬挺的布料。当那件厚重的外袍滑落到地上时他们同时呼出一口气。艾吉奥倒回了椅子里，在他脱下对方衣服的同时莱昂纳多身下的动作一刻未停。连绵不绝的快感酥麻地啃食着他，而穿着轻薄里衣的画家抽走了他最后一点力气。  
莱昂纳多俯身给了他一个黏糊糊的亲吻，艾吉奥几乎要为他甜蜜的信息素香味哽咽。他想要画家更快地操进来，最好能抵着他肠道里凸出的那点狠狠按压。  
他伸手从莱昂纳多的里衣下摆探进去，抚摸对方光滑的皮肤，画家埋在他胸前的脑袋发出一声低不可闻的抽气声，alpha甜蜜的信息素开始带上压迫感。  
“艾吉奥.....”莱昂纳多只能叹息着喊他的名字，他塞进去的小洞湿软而紧致，肠壁紧紧咬着他的阴茎，在阴茎退出到只剩头部时死死箍住凸起的一圈，操进去时则会毫无阻碍地为入侵者打开。  
他开始用小腹和布料摩擦艾吉奥正滴着清夜的阴茎——画家看不到，但可以想象那是怎样的美景——阴茎抽出到只用头部在入口来回顶弄，艾吉奥在他胸口摩挲的双手陡然收紧，爆发出一声介于快乐和哭泣之间的呻吟。  
“射给我，”刺客开始揉弄手里硬挺的乳间，按压抠挖，甚至小幅度旋转，他把嘴唇凑到画家的耳边，“我想用嘴。”  
莱昂纳多猛然直起身，艾吉奥的声音有如塞壬，能让人心甘情愿同他沉沦于情欲。画家顶着年轻人体内凸起的一点操了进去，头部旋转碾压，接着是柱身凸起的血管在敏感点上狠狠滑过。艾吉奥的呻吟再一次拔高——这次是全然地快乐——然后他射到了两个人的小腹。射精时缩紧的后穴挤压着莱昂纳多的阴茎，逼着他射到最深处，最好能射进他还未打开的生殖腔。  
他在高潮中被射了一肚子。  
他们黏糊糊地抱了一会，莱昂纳多的阴茎还塞在艾吉奥的后穴里，高潮的余韵让他们都不想动弹，但是感谢信息素，艾吉奥很快就感受到体内的东西开始涨大。  
他挣扎着直起身，然后从椅子上滑下去——画家扶了他一把——接着转身坐进那把被糟蹋的彻彻底底的椅子里。艾吉奥跪在画家的外袍上，那是很粗糙，但比地面好，再说他也没有上楼去床上的力气和耐心了。  
他攀着对方的大腿，脸颊贴上莱昂纳多的大腿，对方的阴茎就直挺挺地树在他面前。alpha的气味包裹着他，莱昂纳多把手指塞进他后穴里搅动，而他趴在对方的腿上准备给他一个口交。  
艾吉奥爱透了这一切，哪怕他身下的热潮没有消退半分。是的他才被对方的阴茎操射一次，射进体内的那些东西正顺着他的大腿往下淌，而现在他就要给这根东西来一个口交。他和别的Omega确实不太一样，可能他是唯一一个想在第二轮就给alpha来一个口交，而不是把对方的阴茎死死塞进后穴的Omega。  
他揉了一把画家沉甸甸的双球，侧头舔上那根肉棒。  
那上面还沾着他自己的液体，咸腥味在口腔里弥漫开。他很少为别人做这种事，甚至是第一次为一个alpha做这种事。他舔的不甚熟练，但总归记得用嘴唇包住牙齿。他的唇舌从根部一路向上，细致地舔过阴茎上每一条凸起的血管。  
莱昂纳多握住自己的阴茎，把头部贴上年轻人的嘴唇。艾吉奥抬头对上画家的视线，他的嘴唇泛着湿漉漉的水光，眼角是被快感和热潮逼出的潮红。  
“吞下去。”他伸手在刺客后颈地腺体摩挲。  
艾吉奥含住了眼前的东西。  
这比单纯的舔舐要刺激的多，他的嘴被粗大的阴茎撑大，莱昂纳多的手指还在他的后穴里搅动，艾吉奥觉得自己上下都被这个人占有着。快感不仅从身下涌来，他的嘴仿佛成了另一个性器官，莱昂纳多的阴茎正毫不留情地往里操干，每次都能捅到他的口腔深处。  
口水很快从他合不拢的嘴里滴了下来，混着画家阴茎吐出的前液。液体拉长成细丝低落到绿色的布料上，莱昂纳多退出来，沾了一点液体抹到艾吉奥的肩头。  
“就只操我。”年轻人含糊不清地嘟囔，抓住眼前的东西塞回嘴里。  
莱昂纳多的花样比年轻人想的多，画家的视线从桌上滑过，最后停留在做工精致的画笔上。他拿过那个精巧的物件，用柔软的刷毛轻抚刺客的腰窝。很痒，但在快感的冲击下任何触碰都能让omega呻吟出声。  
“我想我们可以试一试。”画家调转画笔，把木头那端塞进艾吉奥不停流水的小洞。画笔比手指粗上一圈，艾吉奥的呻吟被捅进来的阴茎堵了回去，莱昂纳多塞了一部分笔杆进去，当它快掉出来时重新塞回原处。他做了几次，直到艾吉奥在他身下发出近乎哽咽的声音——他感受到自己的生殖腔打开了——就因为莱昂纳多正在用一只画笔操他的后穴。画家感觉到了刺客体内的变化，任由那只画笔掉到地上，然后捧起他的脸:  
“你的生殖腔打开了。”  
一个陈述句，莱昂纳多了解人体的精妙之处胜于所有人。  
年轻人只能呜咽着点头，他想继续眼前的口交，也想那根阴茎立刻操进来，好让他打开的生殖腔灌满精液。莱昂纳多替他做了选择——他把阴茎塞回刺客的嘴里。时间还很长，他大可以让艾吉奥的生殖腔多准备一会。  
艾吉奥的阴茎颤巍巍地立在空气里，他没有腾出手抚慰自己，只一味地趴在画家腿上吞吐。画家的两只手都放到了他的腺体上——这让他战栗了一下。如果可能，他可以让莱昂纳多做个标记，临时的那种。当然他更想要一个永久标记，但是出于他们的立场和莱昂纳多的安全。  
天啊，我怎么能想到这么多。他昏昏沉沉地想着。

莱昂纳多最终没有射进他嘴里，实际上他能一直操他的嘴直到对方彻底瘫软到地上。画家拉起他，双手放在他的腰侧，引导年轻人爬上椅子叉开腿跪在自己身上。椅子上的空间有限，但他好歹找到了一个能让他们进行下一步动作的姿势。  
艾吉奥几乎挂在莱昂纳多的身上，刚刚短暂的清明仿佛是在做梦，他的神智再一次开始模糊，满脑子都是alpha的信息素和滚烫的阴茎。他搂住画家的脖子，急切地寻找他的嘴唇，同时下半身不得章法地在阴茎上磨蹭。他太渴求对方了，那东西在哪都好，他只想自己被塞满。他终于找到了角度，莱昂纳多的阴茎回到了那个不停流水的地方，艾吉奥在对方捅进来时发出一声拉长的呻吟。  
莱昂纳多吮吸他的舌头和嘴唇，左手不住地在他的腺体上抚摸按压，葡萄酒的香味比任何时候都浓郁，引诱他一刻不停地抽动阴茎。他操进了刺客的生殖腔，内部的小口柔韧地咬着他的阴茎，让他有一种快把艾吉奥捅穿的错觉。艾吉奥比他更加急切，比起被身下人操他的动作更像是用对方的阴茎操着自己。他顺着莱昂纳多的节奏摆腰，在对方挺身时狠狠坐下去。阴茎进出生殖腔的快感堪比高潮，只差那么一点就能让他哭着射出来。  
阴茎在后穴操弄出的快感愈发强烈，他知道自己快到了，白光在他眼前蔓延开，那很迅速，但可以预测。他叫得也愈发大声，同时感受到莱昂纳多的结在体内涨大。  
“标记我，莱昂。”他在喘息的间隙开口，“随便什么都好，标记我。”  
年轻人把脸埋进对方颈窝，后颈上的腺体就暴露在画家面前。那是块比周围肤色稍深的皮肤，莱昂纳多没有询问更多，低头咬了上去。  
疼痛和快感同时达到顶峰，艾吉奥咬住画家的侧颈，在他背上划出道道伤痕。白光彻底淹没了他，高潮像没有尽头一般绵延不断。他不知道莱昂纳多看到的是否和自己一样，但他知道画家和他同时高潮了。他的肚子里灌满了精液，莱昂纳多甚至还在小股往外吐精。  
蜂蜜和葡萄酒的味道混杂在一起，甜味和酸度同时下降，混杂出一股微妙的甜酒气味。艾吉奥的热潮随着临时标记很快退了下去，同时他的理智开始回到身体。  
莱昂纳多的结还没有消退，他们依旧黏糊糊地抱在一起，各种液体糊在身上，莱昂纳多再一次沾着那些液体在刺客身上涂涂画画。艾吉奥伸手去摸自己的后颈，实际上他的腺体摸起来没有任何不适，除了已经结痂的地方。  
“一个...临时的。保证你最近不会被别人惹上。”画家斟酌着开口，即使他们还贴在一起——天啊他的结一时半会还无法消退，只能堵着那个被他灌满的小洞——他依旧不敢确认对方的态度。  
“为你的安全着想，”艾吉奥的嘴唇贴在他耳边，呼出的气流挠得他心底痒痒，“一个临时标记比永久的要好得多。”  
“当然如果你有别的想法，下次我们可以试试。”他贴上画家的嘴唇，“你想去房间继续吗？”

p.s.  
“你一开始给我喝的东西是什么？”  
“...避孕药。”


End file.
